Magic Sasuke
by lostonearth
Summary: When Sasuke is a popular singer/stripper and Naruto is a confused teen dragged around by his two best friends, to go see Sasuke in concert at a club. What happens when the superstar male stripper hit Naruto in the head with a door? Their fates are entangled as Naruto discovers a secret about Sasuke that no one else does. Is Sasuke not as human as he makes himself out to be?


"Why exactly am I here again?" Naruto sighed.

The music beat as some random guy on stage, wearing a pair of tight leather shorts and a whip was attemting to dance sexily, but as far as Naruto was concerned, he was failing. Sakura and Ino to his left were both dancing along with the beat of the music and texting and taking pictures.

Ino turned Irritated towards Naruto.

"Because it's rumored that Sasuke works here!"

Haaaaa…. Naruto sighed.

Naruto didn't understand why all of his friends were so obsessed with this Sasuke guy.

Apparently Sasuke used to be part of some band, and went to their school, but still to this day, Naruto had never seen him on their campus, though Sakura claims he's in almost all of Naruto's classes.

Finally the music stops and an announcer comes out onto the stage. The lights all shut off and the girls around him start screaming their heads off.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! " The announcer screams into the microphone. " Are you all ready, for the only one who we all love! The one who has the best moves, the god of sex!"

All the girls scream their approval, yelling for him to come out already.

"Your one and only…. Sasuke!"

Allthe girls start screaming as the stage steams a thick layer of fog covering the floor of the stage, settling on the front row of the crowd.

Suddenly a song beat starts up and a man in tight skinny jeans and a black v neck walks out. Naruto is stunned.

** NARUTO POV**

I almost fell on my face right there. The man on the stage…. There was no way in heck he was a stripper. The man was a freaking god!

He had chains hanging off his belt and he opened his mouth . The song coming out of that mouth was so….

Damn.

He was fucking hot.

IListened to the song transfixed as Sasuke did a musical routine. Obviously he wasn't going to strip. I was slightly dissapaointed I found myself.

_I got the magic in me!_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold!_

Sasuke continued to sing the chorus and then…..Oh god.

I felt myself starting to give into the want to join Sakura And Ino screaming as I realized he was rapping. Suddenly Naruto was shoved to the back of the crowd .

The song started to fade out and came to end

_I got the magic_

_Magic_

_Magic_

_Oooo!_

The song eneded and then lights started to flash and all the strippers from before came out on stage, Sasuke ran off the stage and the other strppers did a group performance, making My previously watering mouth dry almost like a desert.

But then ….Sasuke came running back out, wearing a pair of sunglasses , ray bans looked like . He had a mesh t shirt that showed off his tight muscular body. I knew I was in for a show then as " cooler than me " Began to play. I realized that Sasuke was singing when I didn't hear the distinct voice of mike possner.

He walked up to the point of the stage and as he was singing a pole rose from the cnter of the stage and Sasuke threw the mike off the stage and mikes voice took over as Sasuke wrapped himself around the pole clibing up it. His body movig like a snake in a way I did not think was possible for a male to bend.

He rubbed his crotch against the pole and walked a cross the stage and started a break dance routine. Another male walked ono the stage. The one I had thought failed before , I realized.

I was expecting more crappy Dancing but was shocked when Sasuke took the lead and moved the other stripper so In detail and so graphically I almost did not believe it was the same stripper. I watched as Sasuke stripped off the mesh shirt exposing a pale stomach with muscles that rippled with every step, but yet they were not too defined. His lean body grinded against the wall sliding down it as one by one, every piece of clothing on his body was taken off, finally just leaving his body clad only in a pair of tight leather boxers.

My body responded to him and I ran back to the bathroom, but realized I was lost. Finally I found a bathroom, and slipping inside I ran into a stall, to take care of my little: Problem. " I slid down the wall imagining his dark eyes coated in eyeliner, chalking up a fantasy.

I imagined his hand running up and down my body, around every part of me. I gripped myself as I imagined his dark smoldering eyes looking at me, filled with lust. Finally I came, stifling a moan. I felt rather than heasrd the beat of the music and his voice. I walked out and saw something I wasn't expecting. Sakura was up on stage, as well as Ino, and they were dancing with him. I felt a lump burn in my throat with jealousy.

And the it hit me.

I was jealous.

Huh?

I sassed out as I realized what had just happened.

Huh?

I'm straight.

HUH?

A thousand different emotions ran through me as I glared up at the stage as Sasuke was sing "club can't handle me right now"

I ran out into the back. I had to get out of there. Fast.

I sank against the door in the alley way. The back door to the club.

I obviously was there for longer than I tough t I was, because when I came to, the lights were all on in the alley way and my watch read 3 am.

I stood up to go out to the front, but decided to go through the back of the club, it would be less suspicious. Suddenly, the door opened and I felt pain through my nose.

"Ow!" I shouted.

" Aw shit!" I heard on the other side of the door.

I was caught by a pair of thin yet strong arms. I looked up to see who, expecting a boucer or something but was faced with onyx eyes.

Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth.

Don't scream. " He said to me.

It was him.

Sasuke had just hit me with a door.

It almost seemed funny.

I nodded vigorously, trying to contain my psychotic laughter.

He took his hand off my mouth and I said aloud.

"Ummmm…. You're Sasuke right?"

I asked, not sure if I was hallucinating or not.

For some reason my voice sounded really wavery, and Sasuke looked like a vampire, his teeth were all pointy, and he was looking at me as if he was trying to seduce me. He was swaying oddly.

" Get out of here" He asid.

" Dude, why do you look like a vam…'

I never got to finish my sentence.

I passed out into empty blackness.

**Sasuke pov**

I looked down at the passed out man in my arms. He had blonde hair that was messed up, making him look like he just woke up, but it worked for him. He had 3 whisker like scars, that were obviously at one point covered with Makeup that day.

Well crap. I though t to myself.

I carried him to my car , my driver giving me a weird look as I climbed into the back of the hummer limo.

"Don't ask."


End file.
